Inocencia
by PaolaPacheco1996
Summary: Sasuke engaña a Sakura, de la manera mas terrible, pero, para ella estara Sasori, amigo del hermano de su ex-novio, y de dara cuenta que tiene sentimientos por el


**Hola, e de recordar que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que el genio creador es Masashi Kishimoto **

**Aqui lo unico que es mio, es la historia, Ja Ne :)**

Inocencia

Sakura se encontraba, con la cabeza gacha llorando, pero, estaba lloviendo, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que solo son gotas de lluvia, resbalándose por su mejilla, pero, no, ella estaba llorando, llorando por un hombre, algo que jamás pensó que haría, el era su chico, llevaban saliendo desde hacía ya, casi un año, aunque no habían llegado a mas, ella estaba segura de que el la amaba, hasta hace unas horas, eso pensaba, pero, todo cambio.

Le dolía recordarlo, su engaño, sus palabras, su cara de burla, ¿cómo había llegado a esto? Eso se preguntaba una y otra vez, el la engaño, y le dolía mas con quien fue, con la perra de Karin, el la engaño con Karin. Aun le dolía recordarlo.

Flashback

-Sasuke hoy va a ser nuestro día especial, hoy va a ser el día en que me entregare a ti, hoy cumplimos un año, jamás había tenido una relación duradera, pero, hoy será el día, llegare a casa de Sasuke, y preparare todo, se que Itachi, me dejara la casa, ya había hablado con él, me dejo la llave, espero que Sasuke no se encuentre en casa- ese era el pensamiento de Sakura, ella planeaba hacer esa noche tan especial para ella, con Sasuke, lo que no sabía, era lo que le esperaba en casa de su amado novio.

Entro en la casa, suavemente para no hacer ruido, por si el dormía, pero, se sorprendió al escuchar una voz conocida para ella, en la habitación de Sasuke, era la voz de Karin, pero qué demonios hace ella acá a estas horas? Pensó para sus adentros, y se fue acercando lentamente a la habitación, pero, lo que le dolió escuchar fue lo que siguió, ya estando un poco más cerca.

-Ah Sa-Sasuke, me-me duele, pe-pero, no pares-

-Como digas- su voz sonaba agitada- que demonios está haciendo

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y lo que vio no le gusto, a ninguna le gustaría ver a su novio teniendo relaciones con otra. Karin tenía las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Sasuke, y el, tenía sus manos, sujetándola, Sakura se estremeció al ver tal revelación, Sasuke estaba sin ropa, igual que Karin, Sakura, los miro con furia, y a la vez con lagrimas en los ojos, y les grito.

-Sasuke Uchiha, con que este era tu estudio, que bonito-

Sasuke se separo abruptamente de Karin, dejándola tirada en el piso, la mirada fría de Sasuke, se choco con la mirada cristalizada de la ojijade, y la miro con desprecio, él le respondió tan tranquilo como siempre, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Sakura, que haces aquí-

-Oh que hago acá? O pues, nada, visitar a mi novio o debería decir ex-novio, en nuestro aniversario, pero, veo, que no vales la pena, quédate acá con Karin, y lo siento por ti querida, si me lo izo a mí, a ti también te lo hará-

-Hay por favor Sakura, pensaste que esto- dijo señalándose- se iba a quedar solo contigo- si, lo había dicho Sasuke, de la manera más altiva posible.

Este chico tiene su ego muy grande

-Por qué Sasuke, porque, tu y yo, hoy…-

-Hay, ya Sakura, deja de llorar, y vete de mi casa-

Sakura suspiro, y dejo caer sus lágrimas, rodando por sus mejillas, y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke concentrado en Karin, cuando abrió la puerta, se choco, con un chico, Sasori, ya lo conocía, era uno de los mejores amigos de Itachi, y el, también la conocía, la novia del hermano de su mejor amigo, y aunque a Sasori le gustara Sakura, el no podía hacer nada, pero, al verla rota, supo que algo había pasado.

-Lo-lo siento, Sasori, con permiso- dijo con voz aguada, y sus ojos cristalizados y salió corriendo, lo que no sabía, era que Sasori, trataría de averiguar qué había pasado.

Fin flashback

*Sasori Pov*

Sakura salió llorando de la casa de Itachi, algo le había echo Sasuke, para que ella estuviera hací, así que decidí entrar, supuse que ella venia de la habitación de Sasuke, así que entre, y lo que vi, me izo entender el por qué Sakura estaba así.

Me acerque a Sasuke, lo separe de la chica, y le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago diciendo.

-Jamás, me oíste JAMAS te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura-

-Jmp como si quisiera-

Al oír esto, le di otro golpe, y Salí en busca de la única chica de cabello rosa que conocía, y la única que realmente me había gustado en todo este tiempo, mi vida, no había sido llena de felicidad como todo el mundo creía, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años, y realmente fue un golpe muy duro para mi, crecí con mi abuela Chiyo, y luego conocí a Itachi en la universidad, han pasado ya 12 años desde la muerte de mis padres, y desde eso, no había sentido amor por nadie, ni siquiera por mi abuela, hasta que conocí a Sakura, y este imbécil la trata como si no valiera.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a ir a su casa puesto que estaba llorando, había un parque cerca, así que decidí ir allí, no había mucha gente, puesto que estaba lloviendo, parecía que el cielo, estaba de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Sakura, pero, yo me encargaría que ella dejara de sentir dolor, lo juro pensé, llegue al parque, y en una de las bancas más lejanas, vi una cabellera rosa, esa que tanto me gustaba, pude ver que tenía sus rodillas recogidas, y su cara hundida en ellas, me acerque lo más rápido posible, la llame, pero, al ver que ella no respondía, la levante y la abrase, como si fuese la última vez.

*Sakura Pov*

Estaba en la banca, y sentí unos pasos acercándose, por favor que no sea Naruto, por favor que no sea Naruto pensaba ojala no fuera él, y mi deseo se izo realidad, al escuchar una voz, muy conocida para mi, era el chico pelirrojo, de ojos color miel, que a veces me hacía sentir sensaciones, que ni Sasuke podía hacerme sentir, pero, no sabía que eran. Era Sasori.

-Sakura…- me llamo con un tono de voz muy suave, al ver que no le respondí me levanto y me abrazo, tal vez vio la escena que yo vi, pero, el no era así, el no abrasaba a nadie así como así, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, bueno, conocí a varias de sus novias, en este tiempo en el que él y yo nos conocemos, y siempre verlo junto a ellas, me hacía sentir diferente, sentía mi sangre hervir, una vez se lo conté a mi amiga Ino, y ella me dijo, que eran celos, al principio no comprendí, y la verdad, hasta ahora no había comprendido Sasuke me había dejado de gustar hacia ya mucho tiempo, me gustaba… Sasori.

Me costó trabajo devolverle el abraso, ya que al principio estaba confundida, pero, luego reaccione, y le correspondí el abraso, luego de un tiempo, no sé cuanto paso, si segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, ya me había tranquilizado, y le había contado a Sasori, lo que planeaba hacer este día, al principio me dio vergüenza, y por lo que pude ver por sus gestos, le dio rabia, aun no entendía el por qué. Sasori era un poco mayor que yo, 2 años de diferencia, pero, eso no importa, en el amor no hay edad, si, me acababa de dar cuenta que Sasori me gustaba, sentía cierta confianza en él, pero, no la suficiente como para decirle mis sentimientos.

*Sasori Pov*

Realmente Sakura se iba a entregar a Sasuke hoy? Valla, en parte es bueno, que la hubiera engañado, pero que estoy diciendo, Sakura está mal y estoy es lo que pienso?

-Pero, la verdad, creo que me di cuenta a tiempo de que Sasuke no era lo que yo creía, y no cometí una estupidez- le oí replantearse realmente no sé si había tomado la decisión correcta en irla a buscar, o el por qué, ella me cuenta estas cosas, si, me tenía confianza, pero, no sabía que tanta.

-Tienes razón, pero, agg no se qué decir, nunca fui bueno dando consejos- se rio, la hice sonreír un punto para Sasori.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco soy buena para eso, siempre es a mí a la que aconsejan- dijo aun entre risas.

-Lo mismo digo, somos un asco en el tema de las relaciones sentimentales- dije un poco dubitativo

-Tienes razón, jamás había tenido un relación tan duradera, y ya veo por qué fue así- Agg la hice sentir peor, menos un punto para Sasori –Pero, fue lo mejor, así me doy cuenta de que clase de persona es Sasuke Uchiha.

Luego, se hecho a reír, y la mire confundido, es como si hubiera recordado algo, y le pregunte.

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-Recuerdas cuando te conocí?- Ok esa pregunta no me la esperaba

-Claro, por que olvidar como conoces a una persona-

-Bueno, cuando te conocí, Deidara siempre estaba a tu lado, abrasándote, y hasta incluso pensé que eran pareja, pero, luego le presentaste tu novia a Itachi, cuando yo estaba en casa de Sasuke y vi que no era así, eso es lo que me pareció gracioso-

-Ok, déjame ver si entendí, pensabas que Deidara y yo, teníamos algún tipo de relación sentimental?- le pregunte haciendo que mi voz sonara como si fuera una burla

-No, bueno, sí, pero, enserio, parecían pareja- y volvió a reírse es tan linda cuando se ríe

-Bueno, debo admitir que es gracioso- acompañándola en la risa, cuando dejamos de reírnos, nos miramos, y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos a solo unos centímetros de nuestras caras, mejor dicho, bocas.

*Sakura Pov*

Valla, Sasori es tan lindo, y aun más de cerca, espera un momento, se está acercando, tomo la iniciativa, haré lo mismo.

*General Pov*

Sasori y Sakura, se besaron apasionadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana al separarse, Sakura, estaba un poco atontada, Sasori, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no encontró otra salida que irse del parque.

-Lo siento, Sakura, tu acabas de terminar con tu novio, y yo mira lo que hago, esto te va a confundir mas, y am mejor me voy, si eso es lo mejor-

-No espera Sasori, no te disculpo-

-Que-

-No te disculpo, porque si yo estuviera confundida, no te hubiera correspondido el beso-

-Sakura, que quieres decir-

-Que en este momento mis sentimientos, se aclararon más que el agua de un río-

-De que hablas-

-Que me gustas Sasori, y no por el beso, me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi, siempre me dieron celos verte con tus novias, y créeme que mas celos me dieron al verte con Deidara, porque pensé que no tenia oportunidad, pero, siempre pensé que ese sentimiento era otra cosa, y no quería aceptar que realmente estaba enamorada de ti Saso..-

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto, que su acompañante pelirrojo, la beso, la beso, tiernamente, y ella estaba contenta de que él hubiera hecho eso.

-Vamos a casa, se te está haciendo tarde y mañana tienes escuela- dijo obviando el tema

-Hey no me cambies el tema- dijo de manera divertida

-Bien, pero, primero debemos volver a casa de los Uchiha-

-Agg enserio?-

-Sí, pero, porque te voy a llevar a casa en mi nuevo auto- dijo de manera orgullosa

-Uuu un auto- haciendo sentir a su compañero aun más feliz

-Sí, así que vamos-

-Oh no, se cruzo de brazos, de aquí no me muevo hasta que me digas porque me besaste…-

-Creí que estaba más que demostrado- evitando no sonrojarse

-Nooooooo explícame- haciéndose la inocente, y acercándose un poco más a el

-Mmmm por dónde empezar, oh si ya se, también me gustas- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica de cabellos rosas

-Enserio?- dijo mas que emocionada

-Claro, porque crees que siempre terminaba con mis novias-

-Mmmm por que no las querías?-

-Exacto, bueeeno, debemos ir a buscar mi auto, para poder llevarte a casa-

-Si señor-

El camino a la casa de Itachi, estuvo lleno de risas y besos, más besos que risas, pero que se le va a hacer.

-Sasori, debo entrar a casa de Itachi, deje unas cosas adentro-

-Está bien, ¿te acompaño?-

-Claro- dijo la chica sonriente

Subieron y entraron agarrados de la mano, cuando entraron, vieron a Sasuke y a Itachi teniendo una pelea muy fuerte.

-Como se te ocurre engañar a Sakura con esa chica-

-Es mi vida y… Hola Sakura-

-Itachi hola- Saludo la chica, aun agarrada de su pelirrojo

-Sakura, hola, como estas… ¿Por qué le agarras la mano a Sasori?-

-Es que…-

-Estamos saliendo- respondió Sasori, un tanto despreocupado

-Sí, exacto- respondió la chica un poco ruborizada

-Oh vamos Sakura, vienes a decirme, 1 hora después de que me viste con Karin, que estas saliendo con Sasori, si como no, si es para darme celos Sakura, no está funcionando- a estas alturas, el pelirrojo, ya sabía lo que la chica quería, ignorarlo completamente, como si no lo conociera, asi que le siguió el juego.

-Si, Itachi, ella y yo, estamos SALIENDO-

-Valla, me lo espere de ti Sasori, pero de ti Sakura?-

-Si bueno, es que me di cuenta que, Sasori, es el chico perfecto para mí- Eso causo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara-Bueno, yo venía por mis cosas, las deje hace un momento, Sasori me llevara a casa- dijo recogiendo sus cosas –Adiós Itachi-

Y salieron, se dirigieron al auto de Sasori, un convertible plateado, muy bonito, Sasori le abrió la puerta a Sakura simulando lo que es, todo un caballero, y luego, el entro y encendió el auto, y la llevo hasta la casa.

-Sasori, no te molesta traerme hasta mi casa?-

-No, claro que no, porque me molestaría?-

-No lo sé, por eso pregunto- la chica miro a su novio, y lo vio con cara de disgustado- Pero, te molesta algo cierto?-

-Pues sí, hay algo que me molesta-

-Y que es- pregunto interesada

-Sasuke-

-No entiendo-

-Me molesta que creyera que lo nuestro era solo para darle celos-

-No hay que ponerle cuidado a él, en este momento, somos tu, yo, y este lindo convertible- y soltó la carcajada junto con el chico.

Al llegar, este le pregunto algo que la descoloco.

-Sakura, quieres que me presente ante tus padres, como tu novio?-

-Cl-Claro Sasori, me encantaría, pero, estás seguro?-

-Seguro como que tu cabello es rosa y me gustas-

-Ok, entonces entremos-

La chica abrió la puerta de su casa, y lo invito a pasar, en la cocina se encontraba su madre preparando la cena y en el sofá, se hallaba su padre viendo el juego.

-Mama, papa, quiero presentarles a alguien-

-Que sucede querida, a quien quieres presentarnos?- dijo su madre acercándose, ella sabia su relación con Sasuke, pero, no pensó que lo traería, el chico era muy frio y no le agradaría a su esposo, y estaba en lo cierto, el chico que estaba junto a su hija no era el pelinegro frio y calculador que conocía, era un pelirrojo y muy lindo, y se veía con bueno sentimientos.

-Mama, papa, el es Sasori, Sasori mis padres-

-No entiendo hija por que nos lo presentas- pregunto desubicado su padre

-Papa, Sasori, es mi, novio-

-COMO?- dijo su papa sorprendido

-Sí, señor, mucho gusto- dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole su mano –Sasori no Akasuna-

-Valla hija, que chico tan educado- dijo su madre, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Y como se que realmente quieres a mi hija- pregunto el señor Haruno, haciendo pensar dubitativamente al chico.

-Pues señor, si yo, realmente no quisiera a su hija, no hubiera venido, a presentarme ante usted y su esposa- eso izo que a Sakura le diera una punzada de dolor, ya que Sasuke nunca la quiso, pero, ella ya no lo amaba, ahora tenía alguien mucho mejor

-Bien hija, al parecer has escogido bien al chico, podrías acompañarlo a la puerta- dijo su padre tratando de sonar amable, la chica, izo lo que su padre le dijo, lo acompaño hasta la puerta y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Te veo mañana- y salió corriendo

-Espera Sasori, mañana tengo clase... y se fue-

La chica ceno en compañía de sus padres, y luego fue a su habitación a dormir, ya que tendría que levantarse temprano

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura, estaba feliz, tenía un lindo novio, que lo vería hoy, no sabía a qué horas, estaba ansiosa, debía contarle a Hinata y a Ino lo sucedido ayer sabia que se iban a emocionar tanto como ella, ellas odiaban a Sasuke.

*Sakura Pov*

Sakura llego, faltando 5 para que sonara la campana, y para ella, eso fue gratificante pues no tenía que esperar para contarle a sus amigas.

-Ino, Hinata, tengo que contarles algo- dije emocionada

-Que sucede Saku- me dijo Hinata un poco tímida como siempre

-Termine con Sasuke- les dije emocionada, me miraron confundidas

-Sakura, terminaste con Sasuke y estas así de emocionada?- esta vez hablo Ino

-Sip, por que pronto conocerán a mi lindo novio Sa-so-ri-

-Ok, cuando- pregunto interesada mi amiga Ino

-No lo sé, me dijo que lo vería hoy-

-Espera un momento, estas evitando el tema, porque terminaste con Sasuke- Oh Hinata, hay momentos en los que uno debe callar

-Eh pues, lo que sucede, es que ayer lo encontré engañándome con Karin- les dije de lo más tranquila

-QUE?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Sip, me engañaba con Karin, quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo, pero, bueno, no importa, la pobre Karin quedo destrozada ayer, todo indica que fue su primera vez- dije sentándome en mi silla

-Como así Sakura- Dijo Ino

-Pues, ayer, sorprendí a Sasuke teniendo relaciones con Karin- le dije lo más tranquila posible, como si eso se pudiera

-Enserio Sakurita?- me dijo Hinata- Y dime como te lo tomaste-

-Oh, pues, al principio me sentí muy mal, me había engañado, una relación de casi un año, es como bastantico, pero, luego llego Sasori a consolarme, oh olvide decir que me choque con él cuando salía de casa de Sasuke, y me fui a un parque después de unos minutos llego Sasori y me consoló… Ino, recuerdas que te dije una vez que había un chico, que cuando lo veía con su novia me hervía la sangre?-

-Si-

-Bueno es el- y sonó la campana, menos mal estaba en mi puesto ya, porque si no, el profesor me hubiera dejado trabajo, como a los otros chicos que estaban de pie

Las horas fueron pasando, y ya me estaba cansando, aunque mi felicidad se notaba hace muchísimo tiempo no estaba así, el timbre del receso sonó, y me reuní otra vez con mis amigas, en el patio para conversar sobre lo sucedido ayer.

-Bueno Sakura, cuéntanos con todo detalle que paso ayer- dijo Ino haciendo que me sonrojara, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba

-Bueno, después de tranquilizarme, contándole a Sasori lo que planeaba hacer con Sasuke ese día, el le dio una rabia, lo pude notar en sus ojos, y yo, estaba realmente avergonzada de estarle contando eso a él, luego, me reí y me pregunto por qué y le dije que era porque me acordaba de cómo nos habíamos conocido, al principio pensé que era gay, pero, luego me di cuenta que no, y el se hecho a reír conmigo no nos dimos cuenta de cómo quedamos tan cerca y nos besamos, al separarnos, el intento escapar pero, yo lo detuve, y le dije que él me gustaba y me beso, volvimos a casa de Itachi, ya que había dejado mis cosas y el y su hermano estaban peleando los interrumpimos, dijimos que éramos novios, recogí mis pertenencias, salimos y me llevo a casa… que se me olvida, ah sí, se presento ante mis padres, y luego lo acompañe hasta la puerta, y me dijo que me vería hoy, pero me dejo con la palabra en la boca así que no sé a qué horas lo veré-

Unos aplausos se oyeron detrás de mí, voltee, y allí se encontraba mi ex novio

-Valla valla Sakura, inventando una historia, sabiendo que yo estaba cerca, solo para darme celos, no sabía que tuvieras esa habilidad para mentir tan fácilmente- Dijo Sasuke haciendo enojar a la chica

-Oh por favor Sasuke, deja de ser tan iluso, además, no tengo por qué explicarte algo, si tu y yo, no somos nada… vámonos chicas-

Luego del receso, volvimos a clases, y todo fue normal, a la salida, íbamos nosotras tres, ósea Ino, Hinata y yo y vimos muchas chicas alrededor de algo, no supe que era hasta que nos acercamos un poco más a la salida, muchas chicas reunidas en un solo lugar no se ven todos los días.

-He chicas miren, es un convertible plateado- escuche decir a una chica as adelante, esperen un momento convertible plateado? Podría ser…

-Chicas, yo me adelanto un momento- les dije

-Oh claro Sakura vete- dijo Ino y yo seguí corriendo, al llegar al portón de la escuela, lo pude ver, estaba sentado en su convertible, seguro venia de la universidad, me acerque pidiendo permiso, no me lo dieron así que grite.

-QUITENSE QUE ES MI NOVIO!- todas las chicas me voltearon a ver muy raro, y se quitaron, Sasori me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y entre al auto, pude ver que mis amigas ya iban llegando y se asombraron a ver que yo era a la que estaban esperando y corrieron hasta alcanzarme.

-SAKURA! Wow hola soy Ino y ella es Hinata y tu eres-

-Sasori no Akasuna un gusto-

-El gusto es mío- dijo Ino, y luego se acerco a mi –Valla sí que es lindo, si estuviera disponible jum quien sabe que haría-

-INO!-

-Hay, pero no lo está-

-Bien chicas, me la prestan por un rato, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarle a Sakura-

-Oh pero claro, te la regalamos- me sonroje y volvió a acercarse a mí –Luego me cuentas con todo lujo de detalles-

-Claro Ino-

-Valla valla, el supuesto novio vino a buscar a su supuesta novia-

-Hay no otra vez, Sasuke, nadie te llamo, a si que por qué no te vas-

-Oh claro que me voy, pero si me demuestran que realmente son novios, y que me olvidaste querida Sakurita- dijo cogiéndome la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, cosa que le causo mucha rabia a Sasori, y aparto a Sasuke de mí, me tomo del brazo y me beso pero claro que le correspondería el beso, era mi novio, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, cuando nos separamos, vimos las caras de Hinata e Ino complacidas, querían ver esto desde hace rato, y la de Sasuke, entre rabia y sorpresa, pues, como lo sabía, conocía todos sus gestos, después de eso, Sasuke dejo de molestar y Sasori y yo nos fuimos, quien sabe a dónde.

**Bueno, se daran cuenta que e hecho una version extendida del primer capitulo combinandolo con los tres siguientes, pero, e tomado sus ideas de hacerlo un poco mas largo, y gracias a Kure ga Bara, que me dijo que ese no era el apellido de Sasori, Arigatou, CaMyLa, y BlueEyesAnime Gracias por leer.**

**Si no les gusto Reviews, si les encanto Reviews, si me quieren matar Reviews, solo comenten, si alguna idea, soy toda ojos para leer y ponerlas en el fic :D**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
